Britney/Brittany
Britney/Brittany è il secondo episodio della Seconda Stagione di Glee, e il ventiquattresimo episodio in tutto. E' un tributo a Britney Spears che include cinque delle sue canzoni. E' incentrato su Brittany Pierce. Britney Spears appare in tre sogni, causati dall'anestesia del dentista: il primo sogno è quello di Brittany e Santana, il secondo è quello di Rachel e il terzo è quello di Artie. E' stato scritto e diretto da Ryan Murphy. Trama Britney/Brittany inizia con Kurt che spiega a Will che devono trovare dei numeri musicali e delle canzoni con cui gli studenti riescano ad indentificarsi e a cui si sentono legati e per questo propone Britney Spears. Brittany si rifiuta perchè teme il confronto anche a causa del suo cognome Spears che la obbliga a sentirsi sempre inferiore rispetto alla cantante di cui non potrà mai ripercorrere la carriera o averne il talento. Will quindi ripropone Michael Bolton. Emma, invece, considera Britney un modello a differenza di Will con cui discute in proposito, prima di parlare del suo nuovo fidanzato che arriva a sorpresa a scuola. Will propone che il dentista tenga un seminario sull’igiene dentale al glee club. Finn sta per iniziare una rissa con i suoi ex compagni di team ma viene salvato dall’intervento di Artie. I ragazzi del glee club vengono sottoposti ad un esame per verificare lo stato della loro igiene dentale e Brittany, Rachel e Artie devono sottoporsi alle cure del dentista. L’anestesia fa addormentare Brittany che sogna di esibirsi sulle note di I’m a slave for you indossando i costumi di Britney Spears indossati in alcuni dei suoi video più famosi. Rachel parla con Finn che è in crisi a causa dell’essere stato espulso dalla squadra di football e deve affrontare l’eccessiva sincerità della sua ragazza che lo porta a non difenderla in un confronto con Santana. Santana e Brittany si fanno anestetizzare e immaginano un duetto sulle note di Me against the music e appare Britney Spears nella loro visione. Brittany chiede a Will di poter esibirsi come solista e Kurt continua a proporre un numero dedicato a Britney Spears mostrando che li aiuta ad avere più sicurezza nel loro talento. Anche Will si sottopone alle cure dentistiche e si confronta con il nuovo fidanzato di Emma arrivando alla conclusione che attenderà che la loro relazione finisca prima di provare a riconquistarla, e viene convinto a comportarsi in maniera inaspettata e diversa dalle sue abitudini. Rachel legge la biografia di Britney Spears mentre attende il suo turno dal dentista e si immagina protagonista della hit Baby one more time. Rachel decide di ispirarsi al look di Britney per cambiare la sua immagine e ottiene l’attenzione di tutti gli studenti del liceo. Will, nel tentativo di dare una svolta alla sua vita, inizia a comportarsi in modo diverso comprando una decapottabile e cercando di lasciarsi andare ma il suo tentativo di avvicinarsi a Emma viene interrotto dalla sua ex moglie. Al glee club Kurt continua la sua campagna pro Britney Spears prendendo come esempio il cambiamento di Rachel. Sue cerca di avvertire Will che sta succedendo qualcosa di strano a causa dei comportamenti dei membri del glee club e si augura che non abbiano in programma un numero dedicato a Britney Spears. Anche Artie ha una visione a tema Spears e si immagina parte della squadra di football sulle note di Stronger. Finn spera di riavere il suo posto come quarterback e Artie riesce ad entrare nella squadra. Artie spiega che è stata la visione a tema Britney Spears che gli ha dato la sicurezza necessaria per poter affrontare il coach. Will finalmente accetta di organizzare una performance dedicata a Britney e annuncia che ne farà parte. Rachel ritorna al suo look precedente per far sentire Finn più tranquillo e felice ma spiega che ha paura di perdere il suo fidanzato perchè ora è di nuovo un ragazzo popolare e gli chiede di scegliere tra lei ed il football. I New Directions si esibiscono sulle note di Toxic con la partecipazione di Will e conquistano l’attenzione dell’intero liceo con il disappunto di Sue che scatena il panico facendo suonare l’allarme anti incendio. Sue minaccia Will dicendo che è stata ferita durante il caos creato dall’esibizione dei New Directions, mentre Emma dice che voleva solo si rilassasse non che cambiasse. Quinn cerca di ritornare a fare coppia con Finn ma il ragazzo rifiuta dicendo che ha una relazione con un’altra e spera che rispetti la sua attuale situazione sentimentale. Rachel chiede scusa a Finn dicendo che si era sbagliata, si è comportata male con lui e che ora è sicura dei suoi sentimenti prima di cantare The only exception dei Paramore di fronte al glee club. Canzoni Guest Cast Special Guest Stars *John Stamos è Carl Howell *Britney Spears è se stessa Guest Stars * Iqbal Theba è Preside Figgins * Dot-Marie Jones è Shannon Beiste * Harry Shum Jr. è Mike Chang * Josh Sussman è Jacob Ben Israel Co-Stars * Max Adler è David Karofsky * James Earl III è Azimio Adams * Ashley Fink è Lauren Zizes * Lauren Potter è Becky Jackson Curiosità *In questo episodio dicono per la prima volta il cognome di Brittany Pierce. *E' il primo tributo su due a Britney Spears. Il secondo è in Britney 2.0. Navigazione de:Britney/Brittany en:Britney/Brittany es:Episodio:Britney/Brittany fr:Toxic (épisode) Categoria:Episodi Categoria:Stagione 2 Episodi Categoria:Episodi Tributo